🦄
Plot How Unicorn-Period-Blood came up with it Characters ALPHA GIRLS: Blossom Bloomfield: Rose Rosewald: Marigold McFlower: Daffodil Hanawa: Dahlia Aini Zahra: Lily Yeung: Snowdrop Hanakawa: Violet Viola Roxa: BETA KIDS: Petunia Karakas: Amaryllis LaFevre: Daisy English: Tulip Hanaori: Hellebores Layth: Hydrangea Levin: Morning Glory: Lavender Morando: OMEGA KIDS: Azalea Leveque: She's the leader of her group. She is calm and very friendly. She's very patient with Daylily and even knew Daylily was a girl dressed as a boy. She lived in Canada ����. She lives with her mother and sister. Her zodiac sign is Aries ♈️. Helenium Aashmeen: Helenium likes to flirt with men. It's Clair she's interested in men. Sometimes Helenium can come off as ignorant or just plain annoying with her talking about boys. Her gal pal a.k.a BFF can get noted with her but both are close friends and care for eachother deeply. She is from a India ����. Her zodiac sign is Taurus ♉️. Buttercup Iandanza: Buttercup is an interesting girl. She likes cookies, video games, anime, cartoons and is in the furry fandom. Her favorite animal is cat. She's obsessed with cats. Her fursona OC's are her as a yellow cat and some muscled non-gender confirmed dog. She S really good with hacking. She is from Italy ����. She lives with her mother and twin sister. Her zodiac sign is Gemini ♊️. Daylily Klein: She enjoys the outdoors. She has a hard time trusting people. She is usually calm. She's really good with working with electronics. She lived in Germany ���� with her mother, father, sister and cat. Her zodiac sign is Cancer ♋️. Clover Amir Askar: Clover likes mint chocolate shakes. She enjoys reading werewolf and vampire fiction. She actually read anything as long as it involves violence, sex and drugs. Clover has a love of cats �� (I guess like Buttercup). Chrysanthemum Levy: Amemone Peteov: She's a crybaby. She's a pure innocent cinnamon roll. She's extremely shy. She has androphobia so she's scared of men. She doesn't talk much. She has interests in cute animals. She lived in Russia ���� with her two lesbian mothers and her grandmother. Her zodiac sign is Libra ♎️. Larkspur Aromdee: Larkspur likes making sweets. She has a sweet tooth. She likes sweet Sugary shit �� �� �� �� ��. larkspur is great at fixing things. She carries around a unicorn plushies around with her. She lives in Thailand ����. Her zodiac sign is Scorpio ♏️. Bluebell Hanamoto: Bluebell is cold hearted. She prefers to work alone. She gets annoyed easily. All she cares about is getting her gold. Yeah she's a bit greedy. She lives in Hawaii with her mother ����. Her zodiac sign is Sagittarius ♐️. Aster Novak: Aster is usually quiet and aloof however she is willing to work with her team due to her terrible childhood. Her mom hated her and favored her brother. Her father sexually, mentally and physically abused her. Her life wasn't so pretty. She and Helenium usually get into fights. Her zodiac sign is Capricorn ♑️. She lived in Poland ����. Gladiolus Lei Lee: Pansy English: Pansy is an adventurous young lady. She has interests in diamonds, bombs, guns, violent bloody gory movies, dead things and manly bad boys. Pansy is from South Africa ����. She lived in a big family with her mother, two fathers, 5 sisters, 3 brothers, grandmother, grandfather, aunt and cousin. She's biracial (Light skin passing) so she gets rude comments. She speaks in an English accent. Her zodiac sign is Pisces ♓️. Trivia Category:��UnicornPoop��